vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colour Out of Space
] Summary The Colour Out of Space was an extraterrestrial force or entity featured in H.P. Lovecraft's tale of the same name. It arrived on Earth via meteorite, and infected a large swath of Arkham, Massachusetts that would subsequently become known as the "Blasted Heath." The colour was said to have "poisoned" the soil around where it had landed. It appeared to have "infected" the local plant life and the results were great discolorations in the flowers, grass, and trees. In the later stages of the infection, the plants became grey and developed “a highly singular quality of brittleness”. Along with the discoloration came the ruining of fruit and vegetables grown along with the abnormal behavior of the plants during the night. The flowers would glow in the darkness and the trees seemed to reach out to the sky and move without the wind. In addition to the destruction and alteration of the plant life, the livestock of the Gardner farm, which was in close proximity, underwent strange and groteque mutations and fell into a grusome state of grayish decay before ultimatly dying, leaving behind a useless and unedible meat. Upon the arrival of the entity, the Gardner family descended into madness, poor health, and ultimately death, with the last surviving member being Nahum Gardner, who described the entity as a "sucking, burning thing that is not of God's work." Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: The Colour Out of Space Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Sentient color Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Can make several large trees twitch as sway, in spite of a lack of wind, Crushed and somewhat melted a lantern), Non-Corporeal (Is a sentient color), Can infect other substances and change their color, Madness Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Organisms infected by the color go mad and eventually crumble as their life is drained from them), Plant Manipulation (Plants infected by the color grow strangely large and twisted), Can grow and spread, Flight, Possibly Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Described as "a frightful messenger from unformed realms of infinity beyond all nature as we know it; from realms whose mere existence stuns the brain and numbs us with the black extra-cosmic gulfs it throws open before our frenzied eyes") Attack Potency: Unknown (Can make several large trees twitch as sway, in spite of a lack of wind, Crushed and melted a lantern, Implied to come from a higher dimension), Can negate durability in many ways Speed: Unknown (Described as moving very slowly and perceptibly, Implied to come from a higher dimension), At least Massively FTL+ flight speed (Can fly from planet to planet) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Is a sentient color, Implied to come from a higher dimension) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown (Seems to be able to grow without limit) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown (Not many details are given on its intelligence, however, it seems to be animal like, only existing to spread and consume) Weaknesses: Its spread can be slowed down Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Genderless Category:Aliens Category:Acid Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Disease Users Category:Light Users Category:Madness Users Category:Life Users Category:Plant Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Book Characters